How Sasuke Lost his Fan Club
by TUMe
Summary: Sasuke lost his fan club. Neji gained his. Death glares and killing aura involved. Naruto got a new yukata. All in all, life was being nice to Sasuke. Attempted humour. Sasunaru


**Title: How Sasuke lost his fan-club.**

Disclaimer: Naruto © to Kishimoto and a bunch of rich people

Summary: Sasuke lost his fan-club. Neji gained his.

Tonight's festival was a very special festival to most of the girl populations in Konoha. Actually, with fireworks, delicious stalls, traditional performances and game stalls, the night festival was already special enough.

But tonight, it was even more so.

Because tonight, the great Uchiha Sasuke would come - wearing a yukata. In the fan girls' vocabulary, that translated to god-damn sexy.

So naturally, when the festival started it was flocked by fan girls. They could be seen everywhere: on the street, near stalls, on top of the tree surveying hoping to catch a glance of the sexy, uberly cool Uchiha.

Only those who had brain damaged or half-dead would let opportunity like this go. Came rain or storm, they would face it all. Nothing could stop them from coming.

* * *

For Sasuke, today was his most dreadful day so far. That shitty jounin, Kakashi, asked him – no, not asked, he commanded him – to let loose for a bit.

_Pressure and frustration – sexual or not – is not good for your training. You need to er…relax a little. You need to enjoy your youth a litte._

That was his exact words which suspiciously sounded a lot like the green beast. It didn't take a genius to know that this must had something to do with Kakashi and Gai rivalry. Except that Sasuke didn't know what it was and it involved him for sure.

For 'let loose', Kakashi suggested him to go to the festival with his teammates. Naturally, Sasuke refused. Of course he refused! Anybody in his position would do that. Festival and his teammates just spelled disaster - they might accidentally burn down the whole festival or something, if and only if they didn't kill each other first.

However, that Kakashi, being a jackass that he was, threatened to not teach him a new jutsu – that cool new jutsu – if he didn't go.

_Damn him to hell! One day, I'm gonna burn down his house with all his perverted books in it._

Sasuke promised himself. That, made him feel a bit better and slowly, he headed to the Uchiha abandoned mansion. After all, he had a costume to pick for tonight festival.

_Damn that Kakashi._

* * *

For the nth time, Naruto tried to fix his yukata belt but that blasted thing just refused to co-operate. If he had any say in this, that belt and this yukata would burn in hell any moment now. Alas, the yukata was Iruka's. No, not exactly Iruka's. It was his but it was Iruka-sensei who bought it for him - especially for tonight event. He got too excited when Naruto told him that Kakashi-sensei ordered him and his team to go to tonight festival and bought him this outfit. And Naruto – a soft-hearted boy that he was – couldn't refuse when Iruka-sensei presented the yukata to him.

The yukata – Naruto looked at it with distaste – was white in colour, with orange leaf and flower patterns spread periodically all over it. Sure, he liked orange colour but--but this yukata made him looked like a girl! And sexy too he might say; it was transparent for god sake! What was Iruka-sensei thinking when he bought him this? Sold him to the brothel?

Naruto sighed.

_Just for tonight. I wear this just for tonight, for Iruka-sensei. I will go to the festival, stay in the shadow and go home silently after that. Yosh!! Let's go for it-tebbayo!_

_But damn that Kakashi for making me do this!_

* * *

As expected, the festival was buzzing with energy. There were so many people! So far, Naruto had successfully avoided the crowd by hiding in the shadow of a sakura tree situated at the edge of the festival. Watching the people moved around him with so much happiness and joy made him forget his predicament for a moment. He didn't even notice when a figure came close to his spot until the voice called out.

"Hn, usuratonkachi."

Without turning around, he already knew who was there. He could recognize that voice anywhere. That annoying voice belongs to none other than the prick-as-hell Uchiha-freaking-Sasuke. Oh, how he hated that bastard. Sometime, Naruto hoped that--that freak was some criminal, so just that he had a reason to beat him to a bloody pulp. And now –cursing his bad luck – he had to go to a festival with said freak.

Oh, the joy!

Slowly, Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"Lookie, who is here? The bastard in person. Tonight is looking much better already." He said with remorse, conveying his exact thoughts to Sasuke.

_Tonight was going to be hell._

"Likewise. Where is Sakura?" Sasuke dead-panned. It was awkward to say this, but he could feel the boy. He too felt that tonight was going to be hell.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura arrived, wearing a very beautiful kimono ("Sakura-chan, you look soooooooo beautiful!") and proceeded to drag both boys to the center of the festival. The moment Sasuke was out in the open, he could feel thousands of eyes feasted on him.

_Damn!_

All the staring made him nervous and he fidgeted. Sure, Sasuke got stared on daily basis but tonight there were too much. Trying hard not to look into any of those eyes, his eyes came to rest upon Naruto. For the first time that night, he saw what Naruto wore properly.

_Holyshit! What is the dobe wearing? That's look like--like a girl._

"…….That's looks like a girl."

"What did you just say teme? I dare you to say it again."

"Hn. I didn't say anything stupid."

_Shit! Did I just say that out loud?_

"Don't you lie, you stupid-teme. I heard you, but if yo…"

"You look like a girl."

Naruto eyes widened comically.

"Why, you?! That's it. I'm going to kick your ass."

"Dream on."

Anger consumed the blond boy, burning him inside-out. And feeling that Sasuke's face needed some readjustments, Naruto started to advance on Sasuke to blow him a punch when Sakura pulled his elbow which abruptly stopping him.

"You two! If you kept this up, I'm going to tell Kakashi-sensei and you know what he's going to do to both of you."

That made Naruto and Sasuke stopped. They forgot about Kakashi and his little blackmail scheme.

_Damn Kakashi_. They thought simultaneously.

But that didn't stop them from throwing insult to each other. Nuh-uh, no way.

"Bastard."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Bastardy, bastard."

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Bassssssssssssssssssssssssssssstardddddddddddddddddddddddd!"

"Dobe."

"Baaa-aaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-stard!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto funny. And then,

"Dooooooooooooooooooooo-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Shocked that Sasuke retaliated like that, Naruto continued,

"Bastard, bastard bastard bastard. Bastard bastard bastard bastard bastard bastard." He sang to the tune of 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' - a bit proud to actually came up with something different to insult Sasuke.

_Take that, you bastard._

Sasuke stilled. He couldn't believe Naruto could come up with something like that. Sasuke bristled, he couldn't lose to this. Coming up with something more creative, Sasuke started to sing the word usuratonkachi to the tune of 'Incy Wincy Spider'; complete with the moves – hand gestures and everything!

If not for the need to outrival Sasuke at the moment, Naruto would have laughed his ass off for Sasuke out-of-character performance. However, like Sasuke, Naruto was so consumed of rivalry feeling to notice that. He couldn't loose this round or Sasuke's head would be even bigger than he already was!

* * *

The competition went on for quite some time; every single time, they perfected it with even more creative moves. Sakura tried to stop them at first, but gave up after 10 minutes. She couldn't be bothered with her stupid teammates. If they decided to embarrass themselves in public like this, let them be. Sure, he loved Sasuke but she had her own reputation to hold.

Both boys, losing to the intensity of their heated banter, didn't even notice they had gather quite a large audience – most of them were Sasuke's fan girls. Their faces however were full of agony and frustration, for starting tonight, the sexy, uber cool Sasuke, was **not **cool anymore.

Let just say, half of the fan girls were heartbroken and decided to drop from the club, only to rejoin the uberly-cool-and-silky-as-hell-Neji-sama fan club.

* * *

After _that_ incident during the night festival, for the past few days now, Sasuke kept getting this feeling that he was getting glared at by someone. Only was, he just didn't know who and he didn't care enough to find out who.

* * *

After _the_ incident during the night festival, for the past few days now, Neji had been giving Sasuke the death glares. Only was, he didn't know that it was totally lost on Sasuke, simply because Neji just didn't have the right eyeballs to shoot death glares. Literally. What with the white, black eyes. Nobody could tell.

Poor Neji.

* * *

And later on the week, those death glares had turn to killing aura because now, all of Sasuke fan-club had converted to uberly-cool-and-silky-as-hell-Neji-sama fan club. Neji had no idea why suddenly his popularity increased dramatically but from what he heard it got something to do with Sasuke (of course!), Naruto, challenges, busy street and kissing.

* * *

And later on the week, those glares Sasuke received, turned to killing aura. He could feel it, quite intensely, he might say. Nevertheless, he didn't care. He got more interesting things to focus on. Like example, his newly gained boyfriend. Who would have thought that embarrassing incident was the turning point in their relationship.

Sasuke grinned. Life was good to him.

In a week, he got a boyfriend and if he was not mistaken, lost his fan club too.

Okay, that was not _entirely_ true. He lost his fan-club, true but _they _gained a fan-club – Sasuke loves Naruto fan-club. Well, Sasuke was fine with that. At least, they knew who Naruto's boyfriend was.

* * *

"Now, now pay up Kakashi. You lost. Don't be a spoil sport. Pay up."

"Maa, maa Iruka. You don't play fair. You gave him a prop!"

"Yukata can hardly be considered a prop, Kakashi."

Iruka gave a satisfied smirk when Kakashi paid him.

Kakashi was right though. He played dirty but Kakashi didn't have to know that.

Actually, Iruka knew all along those two liked each other, which was why, when Kakashi raised the bet he eagerly complied.

Easy money. It was obvious those monkeys like each other. He couldn't believe nobody pick it up.

After all, he needed all the money he could get just to treat Naruto to Ichiraku ramen.


End file.
